custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Major League Kolhii
''Major League Kolhii ''also known as MLK for short is a professional Bionicle Sport organization. MLK held official events and tournaments of Kolhii throughout the Regions in their stadiums still hosted by Turaga and sometimes the Matoran and now with Agori leaders. Agori and Okotoians now can attend the Kolhii games. History Kolhii was invented by Turaga Whenua and Oneua as a way to settle issues between the tribes or themselves mostly played by Po-Matoran. When Ga-Koro was under attack by the Bohrok, Hewkii saving Macku from an attack of a flying rock that reinvented the sport. Now all Matoran from all regions can play the sport with each village having their own Kolhii team, Kolhii staffs and Light air metal balls. Now on Neo-Magna, the sport was introduced to the Agori and Okotoians as it now welcomed to them to play in the sport. The Matoran even formed a new League Tournament called the Major League Kolhii where the best of the best professionals compete and held all tournaments. At the final tournament will be held at Kini-Neo's Stadium where sometimes the Great Beings attend the events as well to see entertainment as well. Kolhii Rules The rules of Kolhii are still enforced into all Kolhii events much like the old Kolhii even and with a few new rules added. # Teams may include up to two players. # Teams may include any number of players less than two, but no team will have more players than any other team. # All teams agree to the number of goals needed for victory. # The first team to reach the agreed number of goals is the winner. # All goals are good goals provided they are not own goals (goals in your own net), as own goals are not goals. # Each team is allowed one defender who may carry a shield, but no other player may use that shield (other than in cases of 11th rule). # All players may carry one Kolhii Stick, and one only, but not the goal tender # Any number of Kolhii balls may be played, but balls in play must number less than either the number of teams, or the number of players per team, which ever is the smaller number. # Any player who strikes another player did not play well. Shield and staff strikes are excluded from this rule as those indicate the players are playing well. # Any player who does not play well brings dishonor to their village. # Any emergency or event that disrupts the event, postpones the completion of the game until the problem is dealt with. # If the player kicks the ball will count as a 1-2 point penalty, giving the yellow kanoka disk. # If the player injures another opponent during the game or show unsportsmanlike they receive a red kanoka disk; pulling the player out of the game. Trivia * Major League Kolhii is based off from Major League Events such as MLG and MLB * Some Kolhii rules are based off from actual Soccer rules Category:Sports Category:User:Master DA Category:Events